


come out to meet me, run out to meet me

by devereauxed



Series: 25 Kisses [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Return From the Dead Kiss, post 2x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: Rose was standing in front of her holding out her hand and asking her to run away with her.And she was very much alive.Immediately following 2x22 - Luisa's reaction to Rose's return from the dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like kiss number one, so here's the second one. 
> 
> But no smut this time, sorry! I couldn't really fit it into this one, but it will (hopefully) be back next time. 
> 
> Let me know if you like this one as much as the first!

“It’s time to go.”

Rose was standing in front of her holding out her hand and asking her to run away with her.

And she was very much alive.

 _I’ve lost my fucking mind _,__ Luisa thought desperately.

“Luisa?”

For the first time since Rose had walked in Luisa saw her confidence waver, her outstretched hand dropping slightly. Luisa’s breathing got faster, her mind spinning.

“Luisa. Hey. Look at me,” Rose said softly. The brunette’s eyes snapped to the blue ones considering her with concern. “It’s okay. I know. This is real. I promise you, this is real. I’m sorry. This isn’t how I planned to do this.”

Rose hesitantly stepped forward, putting her hands up soothingly.

“I know this is a lot. I promise I’ll explain everything, but we need to go. Now.”

Rose had moved within arms reach of Luisa, and she could tell that she wanted to reach out and touch her but was holding back. Her eyes roamed the woman standing in front of her, focusing irrationally on the outfit she was wearing, trying to reconcile Susanna’s suit with Rose’s face. Her breath caught in her throat when she realized she could see Rose’s chest moving up and down with each breath she took. Her mind flashed to the image of Rose’s lifeless body – pale, horribly still, nearly unrecognizable when compared to the woman standing in front of her.

 _Breathing. Alive. Alive. Alivealivealive._ Luisa struggled to form a cohesive thought. Without thinking, almost unaware of her actions, she reached forward tentatively. This was seemingly the green light that Rose had been waiting for, and she reached out to meet her, softly grasping Luisa’s hands in her own. Luisa’s mind quieted slightly at the touch, the racing thoughts relegated to the back of her mind, at least for the moment.

“You’re real,” Luisa whispered.

“Yes,” Rose answered simply, almost apologetic.

Luisa looked down at their clasped hands, and wondered wildly how she hadn’t recognized them before. Her mind formed an unbidden answer – she hadn’t had them on her, not really. She knew Rose’s touch. She dreamt of it. In her grief she’d assumed that any twinge of recognition was wishful thinking. She slid one of her hands up to Rose’s wrist and applied pressure, the doctor in her needing to corroborate what she was seeing; Rose’s pulse pounded beneath Luisa’s fingertips, in contrast with her outwardly calm, confident exterior. Luisa smiled to herself slightly, somehow comforted that she could still rattle her.

“Lu,” Rose said quietly, and Luisa raised her eyes back to Rose’s face.

There was one more thing Luisa needed in order to convince herself this wasn’t a dream or a hallucination, something she didn’t think even her grief-stricken brain could make seem real. She pitched forward and pressed her lips hard against Rose’s. Rose wasn’t prepared for the sudden weight of Luisa against her, but quickly found her balance and returned the kiss eagerly.

Goosebumps ran up Luisa’s arms and across her neck, and she felt a rush up her spine – this was real. Rose was alive. Rose had come back for her. She wrapped her arms around her neck as Rose slid her arms tightly around her waist. She didn’t understand how she could possibly have been kissing the same woman hours ago at Jane and Michael’s wedding, and the only answer that would mollify her in that moment was keeping them separate. That was Susanna, but this – this was Rose.

Luisa ran her tongue along Rose’s bottom lip, and Rose opened her mouth to allow her to deepen the kiss. Rose dug her nails into Luisa’s back lightly in response, and the brunette moaned into her mouth.

Suddenly Rose pulled away from the kiss and leaned her forehead against Luisa’s, breathing heavily.

“Come with me,” she whispered, after a moment.

Luisa closed her eyes. The list of reasons why she couldn’t do this, why she shouldn’t, why it was the worst possible decision she could make – and she’d made some questionable choices in her time – ran through her mind at once. _Mateo. Her father. The mental institution. Sin Rostro._ She knew the fact that she was even considering running away with Rose was unthinkable, but her mind offered one thing above all the obvious reasons why she shouldn’t – Rose was alive. She had returned from the dead, literally _returned from the dead_ , and was standing before her, her blue eyes vulnerable, waiting for an answer. She’d come back for her against all the odds, and surprisingly, despite every awful thing Rose had done to her, at the end of the day she was the only person in the world whose love Luisa didn’t question.

She finally allowed herself to consider the thought she’d been trying so hard to repress: Rafael thought that his life would be easier without her. She could tell. He never said it, but it was there. Even when she’d told him how she felt about Susanna, her sobriety, even earning back his trust, he wasn’t there. She’d made mistakes, and she knew it. This entire situation began with her having one bad day. But look what had come of it. Wasn’t Mateo worth it in the end? She was tired of being the only one to admit her mistakes, to make an effort to change. Raf wasn’t blameless, but he certainly thought that he was.

He wasn’t on her side anymore. It was that simple. To him, her addiction, her relapses, they were an inconvenience. Her addiction was a constant battle and lately it was one she’d had to fight without the support of her family. The only person she’d had on her side was Susanna. 

_Oh. Of course._

Regardless of whatever else was happening between them, Rose had always supported her when it came to her sobriety, even when their relationship made it harder, as twisted as that was. From the moment they met, Rose had accepted that part of Luisa without a second thought and that never wavered. When Rose’s death had been the catalyst for her relapse, Susanna had stepped in to help, to get her help. Of course it was Rose. Luisa felt dizzy.

It was too much. This was too much.

Her mind spun. _Rafael. Mateo. Her father. Dead. Susanna. Rose. Dead. Rose. Alive._

Alive.

She took a deep breath.

“Okay. Let’s go.”


End file.
